Pℓαу α Dαтє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Por ciertas razones, a cierta porrista rubia —con una malvada hermana gemela— le toca tener una cita con el narcisista más grande que se ha conocido... después de Chris (y Justin, tal vez). ¿Tal vez la cita sea mejor de lo que piensa...? Nah, pero al menos alguno de los dos lo intentó.::...::A.U.::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

**¡Hey! Sí, debía de estar continuando Total Drama Reloaded (si por casualidaaad alguien de ahí lee esto) pero... estas cosas pasan cuando te gusta una pareja y no hay fics de ellos en español, cuando te quedas bloqueado con una viñeta sorpresa para alguien y cuando... bueno, la inspiración ataca ¬3¬.**

**¿Advertencias? Nyeh~ pero hay una pareja crack por ahí camuflada indisimuladamente (o puede que sean dos~), espero no me maten por ella xD (?) y eso, sólo.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Play a Date.<strong>

* * *

><p>—<strong>E<strong>se… ¡Ese idiota!

Luego de arrojar su celular hacia el sofá, Amy apretó su puño alzado con fuerza mientras le daba la espalda a Sammy. Ni el gritillo de ella cuando el celular la golpeó mejoró el mal humor de la mayor.

— ¿Pasó algo, Amy? —preguntó con cierta preocupación su hermana, frotándose disimuladamente la pierna cuando alzaba la vista para verla.

Como era de esperarse, Amy rodó los ojos con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Se supone que tengo una cita —dijo y, si su reacción no hubiese sido lo suficientemente negativa, su tono lo dejaba bastante claro.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —El bufido de Amy se lo respondió bastante rápido, por lo que Sammy decidió reformular la pregunta—. Entonces… es una cita con… ¿Rodney?

Con brusquedad, Amy se giró hacia Sammy mientras mantenía su postura tensa y su ceja alzada.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, Samey?

«Samey» dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando desvió la vista. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando vio la pantalla del celular que seguía a un lado suyo. Con un breve pero fugaz vistazo, creía entender la razón del nuevo malhumor de la otra rubia.

— ¿Tendrás una cita para ganar puntos para ser la reina de la graduación? —Inquirió con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa en el rostro conforme leía los mensajes de la conversación registrada en el móvil, aunque aquello no duró mucho; apretando los dientes, Amy se lo arrebató de un manotazo—. Creo que eso me queda claro… ¿pero con quién será? Todos los que conozco votarán por Ella…

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro _ahora _—ordenó Amy, pero Sammy sólo se llevó ambas manos a los labios para esconderla ya que, por mucho que se resistiera, una risilla seguía escapando—. Agh, eres tan infantil…

La menor se encogió de hombros, esperando calmada a que al fin Amy le dijera que es lo que sucedía.

—En fin. —Amy suspiró con pesadez, volviendo a rodar los ojos al hablar—. ¿Recuerdas a Topher?

— ¿T-Topher? —Sammy parpadeó varias veces y miró a ambos lados con cierto nerviosismo, deseando para sí misma que sus mejillas no la delataran—. ¿Cuál Topher? Yo… no recuerdo a ningún… Topher —agregó torpemente, terminando por hablar en un hilillo de voz y tratando de disimularlo con una gran sonrisa.

Amy la miró despectivamente por unos segundos. Lo único que transmitía su rostro era un «¿en serio?» que ponía —aún— más nerviosa a Sammy. Sí, existía la remota posibilidad de que ella conociese a Topher (¿quién no podría hacerlo, si siempre fastidiaba a todos narrando y actuando como si estuviese en un reallity show?) y que, además, tuviese un pequeño enamoramiento por él… pero por nada del mundo quería que Amy lo supiese. Si había algo peor que ser la segunda en todo, definitivamente tenía que ser que Amy usara ello en su contra cada vez que se le diera la gana.

—No me sorprende. Después de todo, eres una tonta que sólo habla con esa gigantona del acento australiano —comentó sin darle más importancia al asunto. En otras circunstancias Sammy se hubiese molestado pero, en ese momento, no podía sentirse más aliviada de que su hermana pensase así—; aún así, ¿nunca has visto por el corredor a ese idiota enamorado de Chris McLean?

— ¡¿Enamorado de Chris McLean?! —repitió alarmada Sammy. Por más escepticismo que tuviese Amy, aquello le pareció un poco sospechoso—. Ahora que lo dices así… C-Creo que sí he visto a Topher unas veces, ¿no es algo loco?

—Me da igual lo que digas. Irás a una cita con él en mi lugar —respondió con desinterés.

Sammy alzó ambas cejas, tan confundida como sorprendida. Amy, en cambio, miraba sus uñas antes de mandar un rápido mensaje de texto con la mano contraria.

— ¿Yo? ¿Con Topher? —preguntó con inseguridad. Su hermana alzó hombros como única respuesta, hablar con Heather era mucho más interesante e importante—. ¿No crees que él se dará cuenta que, bueno… yo seré tú y que tú no irás?

Como a Amy eso —y todo lo relacionado a terceros— le daba igual, se limitó a ignorar por completo a su hermana.

— ¿Crees que me importa, Samey? —terminó por contestar cuando notó que Sammy esperaba—. Además, estoy completamente segura de que si fuera cualquiera con una peluca rubia puesta dijera "¡Mírenme! ¡Soy Amy!", Topher no notaría la diferencia.

A pesar de sentir la necesidad de comentarle a Amy la variedad de detalles que Topher podía encontrar en simples y distintas fotos de celebridades, Sammy no dijo nada. Solamente se mordió el labio inferior y bajó un poco la cabeza cuando le dio la razón a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Lo ves? Es por esto que yo soy la bonita y la inteligente mientras tú eres "tú".

Tan ensimismada estaba Amy en sí misma que no notó cuando Sammy gruñía, molesta.

* * *

><p>—<strong>O<strong>uch… ¡Ouch!

Sammy se quejaba mientras Amy cepillaba su cabello y, por «cepillar» me refiero a tironearlo cada tres o cuatro minutos, excusándose con un _«¡Eso te pasa por no usar tanto acondicionador como yo, Samey!» _.

—Ya sabes; cero toqueteos y cero besos mientras estés bajo mi nombre —dictaba Amy y Sammy la observaba en silencio gracias al espejo del tocador que tenía en frente—. Tampoco quiero que uses apodos dulces. Puaj, si lo haces la gente se acostumbrará a que yo también los use, ¿te imaginas eso?

—Sí, lo imagino —fue lo único que contestó al rodar los ojos con cierto aburrimiento. Iba a mantenerse así hasta que una duda surgió en su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasará si _yo_ le gusto a Topher?

— ¿Si _tú_ le gustas? —Amy volvió a tironear con fuerza antes de retroceder dos pasos, esperando para que Sammy se levantase—. "Si yo le gusto" querrás decir —dijo al apuntarle con el cepillo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Algo asustada, la menor asintió con la cabeza y la vista fija en el cepillo, anteponiendo sus manos por precaución.

—Así está mejor.

— ¿Qué pasará si tú le gustas-gustas? —Aunque la idea estaba más lejos de sólo «no agradarle», Sammy volvió a preguntar cautelosamente al alzar la vista, dando con la sonrisa satisfecha de su gemela.

—No me importa si le "gusto-gusto" o si "me odia-odia" mientras me haga ganar la votación como reina del baile —contestó al cruzarse de brazos—. Aunque sea molesto, Topher es lo suficientemente listo e insistente como para persuadir a los demás para que voten por nosotros.

—Eso… ¿te lo dijo Scarlett?

Quien fue tomada por sorpresa ahora fue Amy.

En vez de pensar una respuesta medio decente en la cual excusarse, la rubia del lunar optó por empujar a Sammy fuera de su propia habitación.

—No seas holgazana, Samey. No queremos que Topher se aburra y nos vaya a dejar plantadas, ¿cierto? —comentó de forma burlona Amy mientras Sammy se dejó arrastrar, tragando saliva.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ún a la distancia y siendo acompañada por su hermana, Sammy seguía sintiendo esas comúnmente llamadas _mariposas en el estómago_ al ver a cierto chico a la distancia, era por ello que, a pesar de que Amy hablaba y hablaba de cómo debía actuar frente a Topher, ella no prestaba atención aunque asentía varias veces para no molestarla.

—Y recuerda no comer demasiado. Topher ya piensa que estás gorda y no quiero que piense lo mismo de mí, ¿entendiste, Samey? —insistía Amy al sostener a su gemela por los hombros. Al no recibir una respuesta rápida, la sacudió un poco.

—Lo escuché, Amy —respondió por inercia y, cuando procesó lo escuchado, se giró hacia la otra rubia con expresión confundida—. Topher no piensa que yo estoy gorda, ¿c-cierto?

Amy rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. En cambio, sacudió un poco el cabello de Sammy y arregló el reverso de la chaqueta rosada que _le había prestado_ para la cita.

—No lo arruines, como siempre haces —le advirtió la mayor, aunque para Sammy eso fue una amenaza más que nada.

Por lo nerviosa que Sammy estaba, sólo pudo contestar un pequeño balbuceo que se podía traducir como: «no lo haré».

Y con un empujón más, la rubia menor tambaleó un poco cuando se acercó a la mesa en donde Topher la esperaba… sin despegar la vista del celular, el cual tecleaba rápidamente mientras murmuraba cosas o sonreía tanto boba como arrogantemente.

Pensó en llamarlo por unos segundos y por ello dejó su mano levantada pero, al voltear para comprobar si Amy seguía espiando detrás de los arbustos cercanos, volvió la vista hacia Topher mientras fruncía el seño.

— ¿Vas a pasar toda la tarde jugando con eso o me vas a invitar a sentarme? —gruñó al igual que Amy lo haría aunque, cuando Topher levantó la vista para verla, indistinto, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

—Ah, hola, Amy —saludó al alzar hombros después de dejar el celular sobre la mesa. Antes de dejarla decir algo más, se levantó y caminó hacia ella para acomodar su silla al momento se sentarse—. ¿Así está bien?

—Yo… creo —contestó Sammy al sentarse, algo extrañada al ver como Topher volvía a tomar el celular para reírse de algo—. ¿Te sientes bien, Topher?

Pero el wannabe no contestó (Sammy ni siquiera estaba segura de que él la hubiese oído). Sólo se tomó varias fotos y volvió a hacer lo de antes, ignorando por completo a su supuesta cita y sus disimulados intentos por llamarle la atención.

Al final, tratando de ser paciente, Sammy quiso distraerse un poco para esperar a que Topher terminase de hacer lo que fuese que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, el tono de su celular la alertó únicamente a ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por inercia cuando buscaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Apenas atendió la llamada, el grito en forma de reproche por parte de Amy casi la dejó sorda.

«¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Samey? —Se quejaba al otro lado de la línea su hermana, casi (o tan) irritada como en la mañana—. ¡Dile que si no hace nada pronto me iré!»

—Pero, Amy… —empezó a decir al alejar un poco el celular. No obstante, sus labios quedaron articulados mientras sus ojos dieron lentamente con los de Topher que, rara y curiosamente, la veían con cierto recelo. Sin dudarlo, la única opción _lógica _fue volver a fruncir tanto el seño como sus labios teñidos de rojo—. "Pero, Amy", ¡déjate de estupideces, Samey! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras! —_ladró _antes de cortar la llamada, dejando perpleja (e indignada) a la verdadera Amy.

—Adivino… Tu molesta hermana de nuevo, ¿no? —preguntó el muchacho antes de tomarle una foto sorpresa con flash incluido cuando ella cortaba la llamada.

Sammy sólo se frotó los ojos y, para cuando recordó el lunar falso en su pómulo, buscó de prisa el espejo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para verse.

— ¿Por qué diablos me tomaste una foto? —quiso saber cuando el aturdimiento pasó. Lo único bueno de eso es que ya no tuvo que fingir _tanto _estar enojada por su actitud.

—Lucías bastante linda —comenzó Topher y Sammy no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente… hasta que el chico agregó:— así que pensé que si subía una foto tuya a mi cuenta, alguien te vería y podría contactarme para tener mi propio show en el cual, posiblemente, podrías ser mi co—conductora o asistente personal.

— ¿No piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo? —inquirió con cierta irritación mientras apretaba fuertemente el celular que volvía a sonar.

Como única respuesta, Topher volvió a alzar hombros. Lo que comentó acerca de Chris McLean y su nueva pareja «oficial» estuvo de más, por lo que le ignoró por completo. Todo lo bueno que Sammy pensaba acerca de él se desmoronaba en segundos.

—Relájate y disfruta de la cita, Amy —comentó serenamente—. No creo que quieras verte como Blaineley sin maquillaje dentro de unos años.

Altamente frustrada, Sammy dejó escapar un gritillo cuando se puso impulsivamente de pie.

— ¡No lo soporto más! —Soltó, olvidándose por completo de Amy cuando señalaba acusadoramente a Topher—. Terminamos, ¿escuchaste? ¡Espero que tu celular y Chris McLean te ayuden a encontrar a otra chica gemela que te ayude a ser el rey del baile!

Sin decir nada más, la rubia se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, el castaño le había tomado apresuradamente de la muñeca para evitar que ella se fuera.

— ¡No puedes terminar conmigo, Amy! ¡Soy demasiado genial y apuesto para…!

— ¡Ni siquiera soy Amy!

— ¡Y todo parece indicar un inesperado giro de trama para nuestro simpático y amado protagonista Topher! —narró, usando su celular como micrófono al acercarse más a la rubia.

— ¡Agh!

Con la mano libre, Sammy se golpeó la frente.

Topher sólo rió ligeramente mientras le ordenaba a la mesera cercana.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>edia hora después, las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes.

Sammy aceptó pasar un rato con Topher cuando él se ofreció a invitar toda la comida que… bueno, Sammy pensó que sería algo más que unos vasos con agua y unas ensaladas.

«No estás tratando de decirme algo indirectamente, ¿no?», había preguntado ella mientras movía una hoja de lechuga con el tenedor.

«¿Decir qué?», fue la respuesta que consiguió mientras Topher le tomaba fotos a la comida para, posteriormente, etiquetarla en los múltiples sitios donde dejaba tanto sus miles de fotos y sus datos.

Después de eso, la conversación había sido un pequeño intercambio de palabras.

«Que buen gusto que tengo.»

«Amm… Si eso crees…»

«Claro que sí. Por eso soy grandioso.»

«¿Tanto como ese sujeto al que idolatras?», trató de bromear, un poco más relajada.

«Nah. Seré mucho mejor que ese vejestorio.»

Y asunto acabado. Topher no se molestó en seguir y Sammy… bueno, encontraba la ensalada más sabrosa e interesante que el chico que tenía delante.

—De las pocas citas a las que Amy me obligó a asistir por ella… ésta debe ser peor que esa que tuve con aquel chico que resultó ser del circo —comentó más para sí misma que para Topher aunque, al decir «citas», «ésta» y «peor», había atrapado la mitad de su atención sin proponérselo.

— ¿Cómo fue esa cita?

—Tú sabes… El chico trató de impresionar a "Amy" con uno de sus trucos y terminó incendiando todo nuestro alrededor. Como me quemé casi me pierdo las regionales por eso… —respondió sin darle la debida importancia mientras Topher bebía su agua— y Amy no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

—Eso se oye bastante mal.

—Y lo fue, pero… hey, no puedo amargarme por eso. —Sonrió, tratando de verse animada—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál fue la peor cita que tuviste?

—Ninguna —contestó con orgullo al guiñarle el ojo.

— ¿Ninguna?

—Ninguna —volvió a decir del mismo modo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de todo, el fabuloso Topher no iba diciendo por ahí que _por alguna razón_ nunca podía terminar ninguna de sus citas.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>tra media hora más pasó y, por suerte para Sammy (y/o Amy), la sensación de estar en _Disaster Date_ se había esfumado… un poco.

Lo bueno es que Jasmine la había reconocido cuando apareció junto a Shawn a pedir algo de comida _mientras hablaban sobre zombies_ y lo malo es que… Topher seguía siendo él, narrando, tomando fotos y leyendo en voz alta los _tweets _de Chris McLean para saber qué opinaban sobre él (y que buscarían en un presentador más joven).

—Viejo, que seas un presentador joven no te salvará cuando los zombies estén por comerte tu cerebro. Yo sé de eso —decía Shawn, a lo que Topher le ignoraba para ponerse a _retwitear _cosas—. ¿Y a este que le pasa? —preguntaba luego a ambas chicas.

—Quizá ya está lo suficientemente preparado —bromeaba Jasmine, divertida al verlos.

—Nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado…

—O tal vez no le interese nada que no involucre celebridades —respondió resignada Sammy— o como hacerlo una celebridad —agregó por lo bajo, de modo a que sólo Jasmine y Shawn la escucharan.

—Eso tiene más sentido —comentó al cruzar brazos la australiana.

—De todos modos, ya nos íbamos. Sólo pasábamos para asegurarnos de que no hubiese ninguna horda de zombies por estos lares.

Jasmine sólo ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la rubia.

— ¿Segura de que estarás bien? —le cuestionó—. Porque si necesitas Shawn y yo podemos…

Sammy negó con la cabeza, también sonriendo.

—Tranquila, puedo sola —contestó con calma mientras evitaba reír al ver como Shawn picaba el cabello del wannabe con una rama—. Topher no será el chico ideal pero… no es tan malo.

—Si tú lo dices, está bien, Samey.

* * *

><p>—<strong>N<strong>o lo entiendo. —Acostumbrada a no poder hablar mucho cuando estaba en presencia de Amy, Sammy hablaba en cada silencio sin notarlo y mucho más cuando caminaban… como lo estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento desde que Topher se ofreció (de un modo extraño, pero lo hizo) a acompañarla hasta su casa—. ¿Por qué no le pediste a Ella para salir? Ella es más bonita y totalmente una princesa, ¿quién no votaría por ella?

Sin dudar, Topher respondió con naturalidad:

—Heather y Sugar sé que no lo harían.

—Bueno, aparte de ellas —corrigió al rodar los ojos.

—En ese caso, la gente que las siguen a ellas.

—Pero aún no me respondes: ¿Por qué no elegiste a Ella en lugar de a Amy?

Topher no respondió inmediatamente. Pareció pensar, por unos momentos, el qué decir mientras ponía mueca.

—Y he aquí cuando el guapo e inteligente Topher se encuentra en una encrucijada —narró como siempre hacía, aunque ésta vez provocó una pequeña risilla en Sammy.

—Hablo en serio, Topher —insistió—. ¿Fue por algo en especial? Todos sabemos que Ella busca un príncipe, ¿y quién mejor que tú para ese papel?

—Al parecer, Gwen.

Inmediatamente Sammy dejó de caminar para verlo directamente. Desde que había conocido a Ella había pensado que ella seguía enamorada de Dave… aunque fuese más que obvio que el chico estaba enamorado de la atleta Sky.

— ¿Gwen? ¿Esa chica gótica que salía con…?

—La misma.

— ¿Entonces Ella…?

—Sep.

—Whoa —dejó escapar al dejar caer los hombros, totalmente asombrada—. Ahora entiendo por qué era tan insistente con Sugar…

—Y todo empezó gracias a un malvado rumor que Sugar esparció por todos los salones; una cosa llevó a la otra y nuestra cantarina Ella encontró su verdadero príncipe azul… sólo que «él» no era ni un chico ni un príncipe, sólo era una chica azul —volvió a hablar al abrazarla por los hombros, aprovechando que Sammy aún seguía sorprendida.

—Hey, espera. —A pesar de no quererlo realmente, la porrista lo empujó un poco para separarlo—. No me malinterpretes pero… si Amy nos ve de seguro que matará antes de tratar de quedarse contigo sin tener ninguna razón en especial —explicó rápidamente, buscando algún indicio de la otra rubia con la mirada.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que podré diferenciarlas —replicó con bastante confianza, al punto que se arriesgó a nombrar a la gemela con la que creía que empezó a salir—, Samey.

—En verdad soy Sammy, pero supongo que eso también está bien —contestó apenada al rascarse la mejilla, desprendiéndose el lunar falso que había mantenido todo el tiempo.

—Y otro revelador dato se descubre inesperadamente, siendo seguido de… —Topher calló cuando, de repente, Sammy plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Si Amy me matará por esto, al menos quería que valiese la pena —le comentó con una sonrisa tímida al desviar la vista—. Si mañana sigo viva tú crees que… ¿podamos volver a salir?

—Sí, claro —respondió tratando de sonar lo más casual y desinteresado que pudo mientras alzaba hombros—. Después de todo, aún no nos pusimos de acuerdo para pensar como seríamos los reyes del baile, "Amy" —bromeó al codearla levemente cuando alzaba reiteradamente ambas cejas.

Los ojos de Sammy brillaron por unos segundos mientras sonreía.

— ¡Eres el mejor! —Chilló emocionada al abrazarlo y volvió besarlo antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa que, por cuestiones del destino, estaba sólo al cruzar la calle—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Topher!

Medio incrédulo por lo sucedido —y con el altísimo ego aún más alto, si eso era posible— Topher sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

«Debí haberle dicho que a Ella le gustaban las chicas desde el principio… ¡Chris deberá enterarse de esto cuando mi celular vuelva a estar cargado!»

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey de nuevo! Si llegaste hasta aquí te adoraré, si me dejas review te adoraré más y si escribes un Sampher te adoraré aún más D:. Debe ser por la hora (y porque debe ser de las pocas veces que escribo un fic y termino antes de que salga el sol) pero ando muy adorable -w- (?).<strong>

**Como estoy medianamente conforme con el resultado, posiblemente le haga una ridícula secuela al capítulo :'D en la cuañ *redoble de tambores* podré agregar a Max como es debido xDDD y a algún otro, en caso de que quieran cameo nwn.**

**Nyeh~, creo que eso es todo 9w9, ando con sueño como para releerlo y corregirlo / u.  
>¡Hasta la próxima entonces! ¡Ciao~!<strong>

**PD: ¿Alguien tiene alguna petición de pareja crack~?**


End file.
